Thin film resistors are often used in precision analog-to-digital and digital-to-analog integrated circuits for precision data conversion, which may require precise control of the resistance of the thin film resistor over the operating temperatures. Often the final fine control of the resistance of these precision thin film resistors must be done using laser trimming. For certain integrated circuits, such as high-speed and/or high-frequency precision circuits for example, a low resistivity material may be required to, for example: reduce the resistive-capacitive (RC)-time constant of the integrated circuit; minimize the thickness of the thin film resistor for ease of laser trimming; and reduce the integrated circuit area for low cost. A widely used thin film resistor may be formed, for example, from a deposited layer of nickel and chromium alloy and defined using wet chemical etching to remove unwanted thin film resistor material. Such wet etching techniques are used because currently the thin film resistor material may not be removable using dry etching techniques suitable for large-scale manufacturing of integrated circuits. However, such wet etching techniques may suffer from dimension control problems such as etch-back or undercutting of the thin film resistor body, resulting in undesirable width reduction and variation in overall width of the thin film resistor body. Because the width of the thin film resistor can substantially affect the resistance of the thin film resistor, such dimension control problems may impair the ability to construct thin film resistors having a precise resistance and may result in yield losses during manufacturing of precision integrated analog circuits incorporating such thin film resistors.